The Decaying Rose
by Blood Phoenix
Summary: RWBY AU fanfiction. This is my FIRST fanfic, but R&R. - A world filled with Vampires, Werewolves, Faunases, and Humans. Ruby Rose, last of the Rose family of the strongest and most powerful of Werewolves. Weiss Schnee, a powerful Vampire from the Schnee family, has a bounty on her head. Blake Belladonna, a Faunus in training. Yang Xiao Long, a Human in Huntress training.
1. The Beast Within

**It all started on that day, when the young girl lost someone dear to her, that was when she became the Beast the Humans fear...**

* * *

Her Mother tried to protect her, she tried to run, only to run into the Grimm. She pushes her daughter out of the way of a claw coming towards her Mother. The sound of flesh ripping attracts more of them.

She watches as her Mother is ripped and torn apart. Her Mother's body laying still, not even moving an inch.

" **NOO!** " She was afraid to help her Mother, afraid of being torn apart. Her body wouldn't move, as tears rolled down her cheeks, then her chin. Her anger takes over, the beast within her tearing it's way into her mind. Her bones crack, reforming, as she becomes into the beast sleeping within.

She growls before charging at the Grimm. They run towards her, but they are soon torn apart with claws and fangs. The instinct to kill was on her mind.

Two Beowolves manage to claw both of her ears, her torso, and her back, making her bleed. She howls in pain, but still stands, attacking once again in pure blind rage and anger. Whimpers and wines were all that came from them as they all were ripped, flesh to flesh. She felt no remorse killing them.

No mercy was shown from her as she continued to kill. She snarls and growls,

 **'It's all my fault! ...I'm responsible for Mom's death! ...I can't forgive myself...I don't know if I can...'** She told herself in her head, while tears continued to roll down her eyes.

As quickly as the Grimm came, they were all dead, and none were able to flee. Blood painted the snow, almost in a beautiful, and deadly way.

She looked around her, lifeless bodies of Grimm layed there. She returned to her Human form as she inched closer to her Mother's body. "M-Mom?" Her voice was quiet, with a hint of anger and sadness. Her Mother's eyes slowly opened, pain was what was seen in the young child's eyes when see looked into her Mother's eyes. "Ru...by..." Her voice was raspy and hoarse. Ruby cried even more at the sight of her Mother who was barely holding on to life.

"It...was...not you...fault...Ruby...Ple...ase...don't...blame your...self..." She smiled a bit at her daughter. Ruby tried to smile back, but she couldn't, she couldn't find the happiness in her anymore.

"Th-this was my fear..." Ruby muttered, her voice breaking more, "...Mom, you mean s-so much to m-me...I...I don't wan-'t to feel al-alone..."

Her Mother moved her hand and caressed her daughter's cheek, trying to comfort her. Ruby leaned into the touch, sniffing a bit, still crying. "The...re...is...not much ti...me...left..." She whispered, her voice giving out on her. Her daughter understood, nodding her head, she didn't know what to say. The life in her Mother's eyes fading slowly, her body temperature lowering, "Ruby...I love...you...Promise me that...you will...not...blame yourself...for my death..."

 **"I promise, Mom, and I love you too."**

There was no response, her cold hand dropped to the snowy ground as Ruby cried again. Ruby held her hand for some moments. Ruby wasn't able to save her Mom, her aura was already depleted. She took too many hits, and wasn't able to heal her wounds. Her daughter looked at her lifeless body. Ruby lifted her hand up, lightly touching her ruined wolf ears, she hissed in pain.

Ruby moved the cold hands, placing them on her stomach, one hand laying on the other.

She tried to get up, wincing in pain.

* * *

In the far distance was a Vampire, watching the young girl mourn over her Mother's death. She felt sympathy for her, she felt her loneliness.

 **"What would have happened if I jumped in there to help them both?"**

That question keep pondering in her mind, she felt regret, and a bit of remorse. She just sat there the entire time on the tree, doing nothing, she felt anger boil inside her. She should have done something. She deeply sighed, and jumped down from the tree, disappearing into thin air...

* * *

A/N: :D Hello~! I hoped you liked/enjoyed the intro to this story. Yes, I do realize it's short, no need to tell me. I'll be typing probably more than 3,000 words after this chapter, if I ever have enough time. But, I planned this fanfic BEFORE I went to typing it, along with some other fanfics. Please be aware that I won't update as much because of school and homework that gets in the way of me typing this. Also, there WILL be lemons in this story. If you don't like reading it, then please be my guest and skip it. Don't let your curiosity kill you, I learned it the hard way.

Ja ne~


	2. Meeting A Recognizable Face

Ruby wakes up from the dream she had, still she remembers, and still blames herself even though she promised. She deeply sighs, getting up and stretching. She gets ready for the day.

 **'I still have the regret, a regret at is scarred deep into my heart.'** Ruby says in her head, feeling like crying again, but she holds it in, blinking a few times. Ruby walks into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, looking at her muscular arms and body. Her hand lightly touches her two scars above her right eye, one slanted a bit downwards, and the other one going straight down right below her right eye. Then, she uses my hand to touch both of her scarred black wolf ears, some parts of it were clawed off, it had scars on them. She felt like she could feel the pain she felt from the scars around her body and face. She slipped her hands under her pajama shirt, feeling her rock hard abs. Ruby trained harder and harder these years, but then that reminded her why she trained so hard, it reminded her of a memory, a memory that was carved into her mind, for as long as she could remember.

She wanted to punch the mirror. She was unwilling to look at her own self, the scars she had were memories. Her hand was clenched into a fist before it hit the counter of the sink. She angrily growls.

Ruby sighs and brushes her teeth and washes her face before doing anything else. She walks out of the bathroom and to the closet, grabbing her clothes.

She strips off her clothing, folding them in a neat pile, the Ruby grabs her clothing, putting it all on. She looks at her red cloak hanging in the wall of her room, staring at it for some moments. The memories come flooding back, every single moment of it. Ruby hits the wall close to her cloak, her anger burning up again. "I need to calm down..." She mumbled to herself, anger rising in her tone. She looks at the her red cloak again, she gently grabs it, putting it on before leaving her dad's house.

Ruby goes down the steps, seeing that she was home alone, again, as usual. She deeply sighs, but then hears distant footsteps, then a knock on the door, "May I come in?"

Ruby walks towards the door and opens it, her voice having almost no emotion, "Hi Uncle Qrow, are we training again?"

"Yes, we are, Kiddo. But, I have something to say." He waits for a reply from his niece as he walks and sits on the sofa.

"I know, I shouldn't be like this, it's been seven years since. You've told me many times before." Ruby frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry, I've reminded you too much." He took out his canteen, and drank the alcohol, "I believe we should be training, now."

She just nods, going upstairs to grab my scythe, Cresent Rose, then coming back downstairs. Her uncle had already eft to be outside, he took out his weapon from his back, waiting for her. Ruby walks out, closing the door, making sure it wasn't locked, before she let her weapon form into a deadly and sharp scythe. She wolfishly smirks.

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

"Your hearing is better than I thought, even your wolf senses. Have you been training more often? I've seen that you have more muscles." Her Uncle asked. Ruby nodded, smiling a bit, as she continued sit down on the grass next to her Uncle, looking at the clear blue sunny sky. She sighs quietly, thinking of what to do. Ruby did want to visit her Mother's grave, and just sit and chat.

"Well, I've got to go and have a chat with Ozpin about somethings. I'll visit again, okay Ruby?"

Her uncle smiles, getting up, petting her head before transforming into a crow. Ruby smiles back and waves, but the feeling of loneliness come back, it always does. She gets up, moving a hand behind her to see if her weapons was still there, it was, then she pulled on her cloak's hood. She made sure the cloak covered her black wolf ears, she made sure her black tail was against her back, the cloak blocking it from the eyes of the Humans, before going to the Cliffside Forest.

As Ruby walks, she listens to the sounds of nature, making sure no-one was watching her. Her footsteps were silent, silent enough to scare someone after they realized who was there.

Once she was there, she looked down at her Mothers grave, feeling mostly sad, and a bit angry.

* * *

 ** _Summer Rose_**

 ** _"Thus Kindly, I scatter"_**

* * *

Was what Ruby read on her Mother's grave.

She let out the held in tears, letting herself fall to her knees. "I-I mis-s y-y-you...s-so mm-much..." Her voice was cracking badly. She missed her Mother, she wanted to be happy again, she wanted the things to go back as they were, but fate wouldn't let that happen. Ruby wiped away the tears on her face, trying her best not to cry more.

She lightly touched the stone cold grave, "I kn-know you miss m-me too...Mom..."

"...Things haven't been good these years when you were gone." Ruby started, "Yang left, she found out what I was, she saw the Beast inside me. She told me that I was the Beast who took her mother from her. It wasn't me, she saw me as one of Them. I...was speechless...I didn't know what to say. But, I tried to convince her to stay. She rejected it. I-I loved her a lot, I saw her as an ol-older sister, even though we were ha-if-sisters...I've been th-rough s-so much, Mom...I do-don't th-ink I can do th-this an-anymore...!"

Ruby cried a bit more, releasing some of her stress and depression. She stayed there for another minute, wiping up her tears after.

She heard a voice, but she felt no signs of any sort of presence around her.

 **'Become one of us, Ruby. Only I can show you the wonders of Life, Only I can show what it feels like to be Alive, Only I can show you Pain and Pleasure. Let me be the Light in the Darkness, Let me Guide you, Let me Protect you from the ones who Harm us, Let me satisfy your deep Desires.'**

"Wh-who's th-there?!" Ruby yelled to no-one.

 **'I am in your head. Please, don't be afraid. I am Eclipse, the Beast within you.'**

Ruby thinks, before speaking, "Were you the one who helped me kill the Grimm?"

 **'Yes, it was me.'**

She stays silent, once again reminiscing the bloodied memories, whispering, "Thank y-you for helping and saving m-me..."

 **'The pleasure is mine, Ruby.'**

"...Please, let me think over on your proposal." Ruby mumbled.

 **'You may take your time. I will be waiting.'**

She felt the presence of Eclipse fade back into the depths of her mind. She sighs, thinking, while getting up and saying a quiet goodbye to her Mother's grave. She silently walks back home, making sure to keep her guard up.

* * *

She wiped her bloody mouth with the back of her hand after she drained all of the three Human's blood. It one out of the three wasn't that tasty, but it should keep her animalistic thirst at bay, for now. She knew she had starved herself for a few weeks, she had rejected her Father Slave's blood when the Slave was ordered, she bit herself on the wrist a few days ago, she was desperate and had the urges to bite. But, she heard footsteps and voices coming closer.

"Excuse me, Miss, what are you doing out here so late?" A Hunter asks as she looked at them. "She's from the Schnee family, Jaune. The most powerful and strongest Vampire family." The red haired said to her partner, "The family that is known for the many deaths of the Innocence."

She glares at them, pulling out her rapier from her left hip side, moving into her stance. She waits patiently for the two Hunter and Huntress to make a move. Slowly, she closes her eyes.

 ** _One..._**

 ** _Two..._**

 ** _Three..._**

 ** _Four..._**

 ** _Five..._**

She counts in her head.

 ** _Six..._**

 ** _Seven..._**

 ** _Eight..._**

 ** _Nine..._**

 ** _Ten..._**

One of them launches themselves towards her, grabbing out his shield and sword, slashing at her. Easily, she deflects his moves, each deflect knocking Jaune backwards as she pushed her weapon against his. "Jaune!" The red haired screamed as he was burned from the fire dust the rapier had created. His part of his body burned, he screamed in pain. The red haired growled and used her semblance, forcing the Vampire's weapon out of her hand, and throwing it a few yards away from her, then coming to slash at the Vampire, easily again, the Vamoire just moved to the side, and roughly kicked the red head in the stomach. She growled back, looking down at her opponent, using her Vampiric powers, Manipulating Shadows, but, there was more to her powers than just that, she knew more than just using Shadows.

The Vampire makes the red haired's Shadow climb up her body, the Shadow's hand inching closer to her neck, then it strangles her, blocking out air, making her knock out. She erases the memories of the Hunter and Huntress's. She looks at the burnt body of the Hunter, she knew he was still breathing, but severely injured, and decided to leave them both alone.

 **Only this time, she showed Mercy, Only as a Warning.**

She scatters into bats, going back home, to the huge mansion her family owned.

She appears as the bats of her form into herself. "Good thing I left my window open..." She mumbled to herself as she was in her big room. She wondered what to do, but the her door opened, "Weiss, where have you been all day?"

Weiss looked at her Father, "I went hunting, and came across a Hunter and Huntress."

"Why didn't you make them a Slave?"

"Because, Father, I cannot put my own life, or ours, at any kind of risk. Even I did erase their memories, it would just come back to their mind if they were to recognize whom ever they come across when they are with me when. You know I am telling the truth."

Weiss's Father deeply sighed, shutting her door quietly.

"Well, my Father is right, I have already killed some Humans. I need to find one to make them my Slave." Weiss sighed deeply as she rubbed her temple, "...What about that girl I saw a few years back...? ...But, she's a Werewolf. No-one in my family has ever befriended, or was a friend to one...Maybe I could change that...? ...No, that possibly could never happen...My entire family would not accept her..."

She shook her a head a bit, sighing again, she had a lot of things on her mind, even that girl.

She decided to just change into her night gown, and have some hours of sleep.

* * *

Ruby still thought about Eclispe's proposal. She wanted to say "Yes", but at what costs? She knew it would change her life, she would be on the run, for as long as she is breathing. She sighed, opening the door to her Father's house, closing it and locking it.

She notices a note on the dining table, she must have passed it a few hours ago, she read the note.

 _ **'Ruby, I'll be gone for a few weeks on a hunting trip. Before I went, I bought lots of food for you, just so you wouldn't get hungry, and please don't eat the animals in the Cliffside Forest.**_

 _ **-Love, Dad'**_

Ruby puts the note down, going to the fridge and opening it. It was packed with meat, vegetables, and dairy, the usual. "Thanks Dad." Ruby smiled a bit, and decided to eat, so she prepared herself food to eat. She ate some meat, raw to be exact. But she didn't care, she was hungry after her three hour training with her Uncle Qrow.

She cleaned the plate she used and placed it on the rack.

Ruby thought of what to do next.

Shower? Sleep? Train?

She shrugged to herself, and went to her room for a shower, putting her weapon under her bed. She stripped off her clothes in the bathroom, and placed her towel on the rack, before jumping into the shower. Ruby twisted the hot water knob and waiting for it as the water was becoming a bit cold. The hot water hit and dripped down her back. She sighed happily as she washed herself, and let her body relax for a few minutes afterwards. Then she grabbed her towel from the rack and wrapped and dried herself in it.

Ruby stepped out of the shower and grabbed her old clothes and put it in the dirty basket, then going to her closet and putting on her pajamas, and going back to the bathroom to brush her teeth, before going to bed. She knocks out after a few minutes of keeping her eyes open.

* * *

Ruby woke up a few hours later to the sound of objects breaking, her black wolf ears were twitching from the noises.

"Check if anyone is home!"

Ruby immediately shoots up from her bed, grabbing her weapon and forming it into up its gun form. Slowly, she opens her door, making sure not to make a single noise. She hears heavy footsteps going up the stairs. "Up here!" The thief points his gun at her. Quickly, she uses her semblance and hit the gun out of his reach, her figure behind him, her scythe against his neck.

 **Click.**

She turns her head to face another person with a gun. "Dead end, Ruby." A member of the White Fangs says. She presses the trigger and fires a bullet, thrusting her backwards, slicing off his partners neck, his head easily coming off, hid blood flowing out. Quickly, she swings her scythe, leaving deep gashes in the wall, before it sliced his head off. But at that moment she was shot in her stomach, another member of the White Fang. She grunted, and was shot again but in the right thigh. She growled before she felt a huge wave of adrenaline pumping through her veins as she transformed into a Beast again. Her weapon was dropped in the process.

Ruby launched herself at him, ripping into the flesh in his neck. She bit deeply, and pulled her fangs and teeth out, a big chunk of his flesh was in her snout, she swallowed all of it. The mind of her Beast was taking over as she continued to eat his flesh away, ripping his armor off, before she took more bites. The screams from him were dying down.

Ruby tore his stomach apart, eating his organs. Ruby clawed out his chest, ripping apart both of his rib cages, she grabbed his dead heart and ate it whole.

She listened closely, more of them were outside, after she finished her meal. She jumped down the stairs and out the doors, she broke bones, ate flesh and organs. The last of the White Fang member looked at her, afraid of what she did to the rest of his team, afraid of what he had seen before his eyes. He tried aiming his hpgun, his body wouldn't obey, he was planted in the same spot, not moving. "Please...No..." He begged. But the Beast didn't care, she clawed at his face, breaking his skull to pieces, then painfully tearing him open in half, letting his organs and blood spill out.

* * *

Weiss instantly wakes up to the smell of familiar blood, mingled in other familiar scents. It was that girl's blood, and the White Fang? "Something is wrong." She said out loud to herself. Quickly, she got on her clothes, grabbing Myrtenaster and putting it where it belongs as she jumped out her window, scattering into bats after a few seconds.

She follows the strong scent.

Once she got there, her eyes narrow, the Beast before her was snarling at her, the look in its eyes were Hunger, Desire, and Loneliness.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help you." I walk closer, trying to soothe her, "Ruby..."

The Beast growls, charging at me, but she suddenly disappears, red petals left in her wake. She looks around, Weiss knew she was using her Semblance. Weiss looks to her side, deadly claws inches away from her face, she backs away just in time. "Ruby!" Weiss yells out as she pulls out Myrtenaster, switching the barrel to Blood Red. The Blood Red traveling up her rapier, stopping at the deadly and sharp tip. Ruby growls, the Beast still in control of her.

Weiss backs up a bit, before slashing in the air, the slash was Blood Red, a trail of fire following it.

Carelessly, Ruby runs into the Blood Red slash coming straight towards her.

Weiss's eyes widen.

* * *

A/N: The name "Eclispe" is my animal OC, that I use for my other OCs. And, I do plan to make another fanfic pairing my OC with Weiss, I just want to see if anyone would like the story, or, people who will be commenting negative things, I would usually expect from an OC paired with a character.

Appearently, I seem to be reaching my MINIMUM of 3,000 words. I was busy, as usual, so I couldn't really type a lot of words, unless I just rushed to type this, which I kinda did, oops. But, I'll be writing the 3 chapter! :D

Should I give this fanfic a New Title, as in a different story name? There's another story with the same title so, I didn't really make up my mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!

Ja ne~


End file.
